1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to packaged die, and more specifically, to packaged die with heat spreading capability.
2. Related Art
In the semiconductor industry in general, heat dissipation is an issue. Various heat spreading techniques have been used to aid in heat dissipation. High power transistors are particularly sensitive to this concern. The manufacturing of the die itself is tailored to address the issue of heat dissipation. Also the packaging of the die is important. The particular environment of the application can affect the ability to dissipate heat. Thus, one desirable feature is to have the ability to select the particular heat spreader, if one is necessary, to achieve the needed additional heat dissipation. Another important issue is the rate at which heat transfer can occur between the die and the package. Another issue the ability to reduce hot spots within the die.
Accordingly, there is a need to improve upon one or more of the issues discussed above.